


What happens at night

by Midnight_Love_Songs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Love_Songs/pseuds/Midnight_Love_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been having nightmares of Tartarus. Percy wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens at night

It's a month after the Giant War, and life is pretty good. We rebuilt Camp Half-Blood and cleaned up Camp Jupiter. We even settled the feud between the Greeks and Romans. The Greeks and Romans are basically besties now, and we wouldn't want it any other way. There was even an exchange set up for the two campus so we could visit each other. New Rome is even letting retired Greek demigods stay there to start their life.  


That's where I am, in New Rome. Me and my boyfriend, Nico, got a house together. Since we were the heroes, the others of the seven included, both camps deemed it fit that we get our own houses, free of charge. They said it was the last they could do for all we've done. Right now, life was perfect.  


After a long day if moving our stuff from New York (it was mostly mine, but Nico still wanted to help), we decided to go to bed. I put mine arm around him and smiled as he curled up against me. I kissed the top of his head and whispered "Love you, Neeks." He murmured back "I love you too but don't call me Neeks." I smiled and went to sleep with Nico curled up at my side.  


A couple hours later I woke up. Nico was clutching onto my shirt like it was his life line and he sobbing. "Nico?" I rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Nico?" I asked him. "Nothing," he said. "Just a nightmare, Percy. Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes at his last comment. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his no. I say up and pulled him close, wanting to comfort him. He didn't fall back asleep, but I was okay with that. We stayed like that until morning.  


The next night, we laid down in bed, and I hadn't really thought about the night before. Demigods were known to have awful dreams, sometimes they even had a hidden meaning so I didn't really think anything of it. I pulled Nico close to me and gently pressed my lips to his. "I love you..." "I love you too, Percy." Nico said. I fell asleep, and not too long afterwords, I was woken up by Nico, who was crying and clinging to my like the previous night. When I asked what was wrong, he said the same thing. "Just a nightmare, Percy."  


This continued for a week out so. I would go to sleep and I would be awakened by a sobbing and scared Nico. When I asked him what was wrong he would say, "Just a nightmare." And eventually he even started to say "Nothing, Percy." I even started to just stay up with him and hold him all night. I barely got any sleep but I didn't really care. Nico was more important to me. I just wanted to help him, but I couldn't if he wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. Sometimes he's so infuriating!  
One night as I held Nico, he looked up at me. I had stopped asking him what was wrong a few nights ago, because I knew I wouldn't get an answer. "W-why are you p-putting up with me?" I gave him a look that suggested he had asked the most stupid question in the world. "Because I love you, Nico. I will always love you, no matter what happens." He looked down again, still crying. We sat there for a while, with him crying. Then, he whispered, "It's... Tartarus..."  


I looked at him, a bit confused at first, until I remembered something very important. He was in Tartarus too. He was in Tartarus too. I completely forget he went through that horrible place, all alone even. And then he got trapped in a stupid jar and almost died. I'm a horrible person for forgetting that. "Tell me what happened." He shook his head. "Nico.... Talking will help. I know from experience." It's true. Nico made me talk to him about it.  


Nico took a shaky breath. "I-I wanted to find the Doors of Death a-and they were in Tartarus... I could sense them. I th-thought I could find them, bring a Son of Hades and all. Th-that made it harder. D-did you know time moves different in Tartarus?" I shook my head. "T-time moves faster. Y-you and Annabeth.... you were there for six months." He paused. "Nico... How long were you there?" He didn't answer and I thought he was done for the night. Then he whispered something that I couldn't make out. "What did you say?" "T-two years..."  


I stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. How do you comfort someone who was in Tartarus for two years? "Th-the monsters could sense me because I was a Son of Hades. M-My dad kept them down there s-so they took their anger out on m-me. I did m-my best to avoid th-them but it didn't work. They did so many awful things to me. But they wouldn't let me die. I couldn't escape so easily. I... I eventually learned how to control death mist, trying to hide from them. It almost killed me by draining my power and slowly decaying my body b-but it was better than what the monsters did."  


I stared at my Nico, slowly getting angrier. They hurt my Nico. My Nico. "What did they do to you?" In the dim light I saw more tears welling up in his eyes and I pulled him closer. He took a deep breathe before continuing. "Th-they used me a-as their... Their p-plaything. Th-they raped me over and over again, I was getting passed from monster to monster. Th-they would even take draggers, sticks, bones, whatever they could find a-and shove them in me. And then they would use the Phlegethon to heal me, and then I had to go through it all over again."  


Nico burst into tears again and I soothing rubbed his back. "Shh..." I whispered. "It's ok... I won't let them hurt you ever again... I swear...." Nico cried into my chest for what felt like hours.Finally, he looked up at me. "Y-your still here? You still w-want me?" I looked at him like he asked the stupidest question in the world. "I still love you the same as I did before." He looked at me delightfully. "I-I'm used. You shouldn't want me. You could have someone pure, new. Anyone you want." I kissed his cheek, then tilted his head up to look me in the eyes. "Maybe I could have anyone I wanted. But I don't want just anyone. I want you. I want to hold you night, I want to kiss you, I want to raise my family with you. I love you more than anything else. And your not used. What happened to you want your fault. Don't you ever think it was your fault for even a second, okay?"  


We stayed up the whole night. He didn't want to go back to sleep and I was content with holding him. He wanted to talk about the future for the rest of the night. "Yes Nico, we do have a future together." "No Nico, we will not get married in a cemetery." We had fun thought the night, but we also had serious talks. We both want kids, and we want to get married. Not right now. We want to see of our relationship will last, but I think it will. I haven't told Nico that a child of Poseidon, boy or girl, can bare kids yet, cause that tends to freak people out. I'll tell him eventually, thought. And as for the nightmares, I'll be there fit him each night. I don't care if I don't get a single ounce of sleep. I'll protect him. I swear on the River Styx.

**Author's Note:**

> First Percico fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! I want really sure how to end it though... oh well.. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
